ninjago_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Hurricane
Hurricane '''(Originally '''The Last Land)' '''is the eighth episode of the nineteenth season, 94th in Emperor Garmadon's Series, and overall 189th in ''Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. It will air on October 26, 2019. It will be paired up with "Deserted." Before the episode starts, in case you don't know, this is the scale they use to measure hurricane speeds in real life, and in this episode. Its called the Saffir Simpson Scale If you don't know, there is no Category 6. Okay anyway thats the Saffir Simpson scale if you didn't know that now enjoy the episode! You might need this info if you wanna understand this episode! Episode Aberforth - My lord... We couldn't find them, but we know their fate. When they stole the Potion of Land, I saw seven lines, with a little bit of the potion. It is a big mess there, but I managed to get a little bit of the Potion of Land! And this is mostly good news, because we found out their fate, and the hurricane will punish them. Aquarius - Okay, the hurricane will PUNISH the edge of the realm. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Zane - Guys! I think we should evacuate! Jay '''- Why? This is so much better than being underwater. WE CAN ACTUALLY EAT WARM FOOD!! '''Zane - The hurricane is getting really close... I detect maximum winds at 300 mph, with possible 350 mph gusts. AND THAT HURRICANE DOESN'T WEAKEN AT ALL! Lloyd - Mayor, tell everyone that we need to evacuate. Mayor - Okay. (Lloyd walks up to the ninja) Lloyd - This is terrible! Zane - We should be feeling Category 1 hurricane winds by now, about 75 mph. ITS TOO LATE TO EVACUATE! Cole - We took too much time! I can barely walk!! Cole '''- EVERYONE GET IN YOUR HOMES! ITS TOO LATE TO EVACUATE. '''Zane - Major hurricane force winds expected now. About 115 mph. Jay - YOU SAY THAT LIKE ITS NOTHING AT ALL!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Kai ' - Jay! '''Jay '- DONT WORRY! I'M HOLDING ON TO THIS LAND POST! '''Lloyd - EVERYONE GET IN THE CLOSEST HOME! (They all get in the closest home) Silence... Zane - There are Category 4 hurricane winds now, I'm surprised how these houses aren't destroyed yet. Especially with no Storm Shutters. Lloyd - OH NO! LOOK OUTSIDE! Cole - THE WAVES! Zane - The storm surge! (everyone looks at Zane) Zane - Storm surge is the giant flood caused by hurricanes, usually over 3 feet! Jay - LOOK OUTSIDE! EVEN WORSE! Zane - THE AQUA ARMY ARE GETTING OUT OF THE OCEAN! AND LORD AQUARIUS IS LEADING THEM! (Outside) Aberforth - Come out, come out wherever you are! Aqua Swimmer - Lord Aquarius, they might be inside the cabins. Aquarius - But how are they surviving Category 4 Winds? (Aberforth knocks on the wall) Aberforth - Its made out of a very strong material that can last until Category 5 Winds. Aquarius - Aberforth? Where is the eyewall? Aberforth - Its approaching. The Category 5 winds should be coming in by now. (Inside the ninja's cabin) Jay - Its so windy! I kinda feel the wind! Zane - CATEGORY 5 WINDS ARE HERE! AND WE DIDN'T EVEN REACH PEAK YET! THE EYEWALL IS GETTING CLOSER! THESE HOUSES ARE ONLY MADE TO SUSTAIN UP TO 155 MPH, WHICH IS CATEGORY 4! Jay - How much wind now? Zane - Outside there are deadly winds of 175 mph, gusts up to 195 mph. Kai '- HOW ARE THE HOUSES NOT DESTROYED YET! '''Zane '- THE ROOF! THE ROOF IS BLOWING OFF! '''Lloyd - EVERYONE GO ON THAT COUCH AND HOLD THE ROOF! COLE GO IN FRONT! (The roof blows off) Cole - THE ROOF HAS BLOWN OFF!' Zane - THE WALLS ARE CRUSHING!!!!! Lloyd - Quick! Everyone get in my Energy Bubble! ALL CITIZENS!! (They all somehow manage to get in) (Aquarius walks up to the bubble) Aquarius - That bubble won't last forever, and when it pops, I will destroy you all! Category:Episodes Category:Emperor Garmadon Series